


There Was a Rock

by GuiltyPleasure1234



Category: WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creative Block/ Art Block, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seungyoun is a dancer, Slice of Life, T rating for swearing and mention of alcohol, Yohan is a sculptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure1234/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure1234
Summary: Yohan went on a walk to ward off his creative block and found a handsome guy dancing in the rain.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	There Was a Rock

“Why do you always dance in the rain?” Yohan shouted, competing with the downpour to be heard.

The first time Yohan ever spoke to Seungyoun, he was on one of those walks meant to ward off his creative block. There was a rock inside his house: shapeless and ugly, coolly resistant to chisels of any kind yet demanding metamorphosis. _Turn me into something with meaning,_ the rock had said to him. His grant application was coming up and if he didn’t get accepted, Yohan would have to put school on hold until he saved up enough for tuition. 

So he ventured on a walk in the rain, the hood of his raincoat did a fine job as long as he kept his head down. Yohan would have brushed off the splash to his side if it wasn’t for the sound of loud panting and squeaky shoes on marble. There Seungyoun was, on the edge of an abandoned fountain, doing a line of piqué passé along the narrow surface.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the other boy. They must have lived in the same neighborhood for he often spotted Seungyoun cruising by with hands in the pockets of his hoodie, humming to himself, carrying a bag of snacks or alcohol or packs of gum. Whenever Seungyoun wasn’t on an errand to the corner store, he was dancing.

The boy whipped his head towards the source of inquiry then looked over his own shoulder.

“Yes, you. I’m talking to you.”

Now, Yohan wasn’t usually one to talk so rudely to a stranger. But it had been a long week and there was a stubborn rock waiting for him, demanding answers he didn’t have, obscuring from him any consideration of social propriety. 

“Uh,” Seungyoun stepped off the edge, his cotton hoodie and dark blue jeans were drenched and sagging. “Hi? Nice to meet you too?” The boy broke into a face-splitting grin and too many dimples to count.

Yohan ignored Seungyoun’s attempt at a joke. “I’ve seen you before. Almost every day for the last two weeks. Why do you always dance in the rain?” There was something so _open_ about Seungyoun’s demeanor, so free and untethered that Yohan was brought to his brink with envy.

_He doesn’t have a rock to sully him. How does he not have a rock?_

As if seeing through his inner turmoil, Seungyoun’s grin morphed into a smaller smile. His eyes shone with something akin to sympathy. “Did it bother you so much that you hadto stop and ask me?”

“Well, I don’t want to be rude or anything—”

Seungyoun had the gall to _chuckle_ to himself.

“But I’ve only ever seen you dance in the rain. That’s not exactly a mundane sight.”

Seungyoun approached him and maybe he began to regret this a little. He should have kept minding his own business—

“Ahh, I usually hate nosy assholes. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

This was not at all what he had in mind. Yohan stumbled backwards, his hand coming up to wipe water from his eyes.

Around them, people were scuttling to shelter, shoulders hitching up and heads downturn, large colorful umbrellas moved about like magical mushrooms.

“I don’t know. There’s something about the rain.” Seungyoun fronted an exaggerated Thinking face.

He squinted up at Seungyoun with daggers in his eyes because—

“What the fuck?”

The other’s faux seriousness dissolved into a loud, uninhibited laugh that even the pouring rain could not muffle. “You’re so… interesting.”

 _He’s_ interesting? Said the weirdo who waited for rain to bust out pirouettes and split leaps in the middle of a park?

“If I tell you, would you go on a date with me?”

_What?_

“Are you joking? If you don’t want to tell me then just say that.” Yohan felt like he was being toyed with.

“I’m not joking. You’re really attractive. I want to get to know you more. And you _clearly_ are intrigued enough to stay in the rain to talk to me.” The boy motioned at the hood half-off Yohan’s head, leaving his bangs wet and plastered to his forehead. Seungyoun’s smile was as confident as his leaps, breathtaking and transfixing Yohan in place.

“Fine. I like quick dates. Preferably somewhere not too crowded.” Up close, Yohan noticed how broad Seungyoun’s shoulders were. His large frame juxtaposed charmingly with his high-pitched tone and soft eyes.

“Of course you do.”

From a sculptor’s point of view, Seungyoun had a very well-structured face. His sharp jaw accentuated the pointy tip of his chin. He had a tall nose bridge and eyes upturned like a stroke of calligraphy. Very well-shaped and _pleasant to look at._

Just Yohan’s very expert, professional opinion was all.

“Do you still want to know or are you fine just staring deeply at my face?” Seungyoun teased.

A well-shaped face meant nothing if one had an aggravating personality, Yohan decided.

“Of course I still want to know! Now tell me. Why do you always dance in the rain?”

The other boy took a step even closer, forcing Yohan to tip his head back, his hood falling unceremoniously on his shoulders.

“Because in the rain, I _know_ that no one would be looking. No anticipatory stares. No expectations to meet. I dance in the rain so that my art won’t get stolen from me.”

Stolen?

What a weird thing to think. 

Who doesn’t want an audience? Who doesn’t want the security of knowing that there are people waiting for your art?

(You _have an audience to please. Are you secure now?_ The rock challenged.)

Seungyoun continued, “and if someone happens to stay and watch, it could just be my gift to them, something they did not expect, an encounter. They wouldn’t be looking for meaning, they would just stumble upon it.”

Around them, street lights began turning on one by one as the day transitioned into night. Yohan decided that if it was Seungyoun, he might be okay with longer dates after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A spare crumb of comments please 🥺🤲 Come say hi on twt or cc @purplepastiche1!


End file.
